Conventional content management systems 50, such as that shown in FIG. 1A, typically include a Library Server (LS) 52, one or more Resource Managers (RMs) 54 and a client access application program interface (API) 56. A client 58 is coupled by a network to the API 56 and seeks information stored in the Resource Manager 54. The Library Server 52 stores metadata relating to all objects or data stored in the Resource Manager 54. The Library Server 52 also controls the particular objects that a particular client user can access. Client 58 users can submit requests known as queries through the API 56 to search or retrieve metadata stored in the Library Server 52 or objects stored in the Resource Manager 54.
One approach employed to store items in a content management system is to model an item in a single table. Unfortunately, such as single table approach results in many fields among the rows and columns of the table being unused. Such an approach is inefficient from the storage viewpoint. In the past, flat data models have been used to store data in a content management system. For example, FIG. 1B shows an Item Type 60 which is represented by one root table 62 to form such a flat data storage model.
What is needed is a methodology and apparatus for providing a superior manner of storing and retrieving information in a content management system through the use of improved table structures.